fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Wikie outbreak/issue lee dixon
lee dixon walked down the street he stopped when he saw a news report on a tv in the tv store "this just in zombies have been spotted in atlanta the goverment says to lock your doors and wait for further instructions aka we're fucked" "shieet" said lee sudently someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley he pushed himself away he saw an old guy with puffy hair "who are you" "no time 4 dat listen u have to get our of here the old man said" "what because of the zombies?" "no because of ebola yes because of the zombies" "where should i go old man?" lee assks " get in your cars get your guns u go in...kill em all" "um ok" "look just get a weapon and kill shit k?" "k wats ur name anyway?" "oldcamthewoot" "o...wait a minute..." "wat?" "ur from england right?" "um..ye" lees eye began to twitch youre against scottish independance" oldcam held his hand up "wait im not-" lee turned bright red with rage Typical. Fucking. Scotland. Haters. lee raised his fist ready 2 hit oldcame "wait im not oldcam!" oldcam took off his mask to reveal some black guy underneth "hoo dafuk are u?" "my name is colin, listen i have to go do wat i said and u should be fine" "k" lee went to his apartment it was dirty and run down but he didnt care he opened the door "honey im home" he said to a blow up doll "did you tuck the kids in?" the doll said notihng and sat with its mouth open lee turned bright red again "U NEVER ANSWER ME!!" he slapped the doll and went into the living room he grabbed a bag and put shit in it filling it with food and water he grabbed one final item his copy of the amazing spidrman 2 he tocuhed it delicately "id never leave u behind" he put the film gently in his bag then stood up for one last thing he opened his closet there were two outfits inside one of the 11th doctor and the other of william wallace "hmm which 1 should i take...VOTE IN THE POLL!! jk ill take william wallace" he grabbed the old style clothes and blue face paint and put it on he then grabbed a giant sword then strapped it to his back he grabbed his supplies and went out the door a zombie was standing out there he pulled out the sword and slashed it head off "haha fukin owned" lee said proudlee "this fucking boss" he heard a voice say he looked across the street to see a bowling ball playing dark souls "the fuck are you doing?" lee ask "trying to beat this fucking boss m8" "but theres a zombie apoclypse.." ">implying i give a fuck" "k im gonna go" lee ran down the street a zombie tried to bit him but he stabbed it in the head "Fuck you" sudently lee realized some one of the zombies was holding a sword "dafock" "we whisper and the dead dont mind" "w8 ur ppl in zombie skin?" "ye" "wow thats fucking stupid even talking zombies would be better" *pushes zombie dude off cliff* lee continued to the safe zone, he stopped in front of a hot blonde chick she carried snipr gun and was shootin zombies "who r u?" "names klee u look like u can handle urself want to help me clear this safe zone? ill let u join" "shore wat u do?" "SNIPA BADASS" "o i use sword" "kool" "another guy came up bashing in zombie heads he was tall muscular and also blonde" "hoo dis" "sup dude im grandbro" he said while crushing a zombies head with a dumbbell "k gois lets do dis" said klee after a long battle klee grandbro and lee killed all zombies and rebult the wall "thx for all the help new guy" klee said "np wanna watch tasm2?" "(nah) im gonna go snipe dats ma only character lelel" "kk i gotta go tuck the kids in" "wat.png" "its code for masturbating" "o btw wats ur name?" klee ask lee turned dramatically "lee...lee dixon" the end????? credits *lee dixon *colin *lees wife *riwee *klee *grandbro defs *a guy in a zombie suit *many zombies trivia *i was bored so i wore this *i reported katie *the theme is i am the doctor cause lee loves matt smith Category:Wikie outbreak Category:GhostWolf716